cabin
by Danielle5
Summary: this is a funny fic that took me forever to think out. Its about me and my best friend amy stuck in the cabin with the fushigi yuugi cast! (suzaku side only) please r+r thank you so much!


FY STUCK IN A CABIN WITH  
DANIELLE AND AMY! dun dun dun  
~Tasuki, Tamahome, Miaka, Chichiri, Chiriko, Nuriko, and Kouji are trapped inside a cabin! Mitsukake left to go get supplies cause he knew we would run out. it has been 5 hours and we lost hope! Will we survive? Will Amy kill Tamahome for food? Will Nuriko kill Amy? (Cause Amy loves Hotohori) Will Danielle and Amy kill miaka? we hate her... Will mitsukake ever come back? Find out!  
^I sounded serious huh?~  
**********  
Amy: this'll be good  
Danielle:Hell ya! we getta be stuck in da cabin wit our fav bishies!  
  
Tamahome: GAAAA! we are stuck in a cabin! we are snowed in!   
  
Danielle: *throws a table at him* Shaddap! *snuggles next to tasuki and he doesn't mind*  
  
Amy: Didn't Mistsukake went out ta get the supplies?  
  
Chichiri: yeah, but he never came back no da!  
  
Chiriko: *getting worried* uhh...he'll come back right?  
  
hotohori: Why are u so scared?  
  
Chiriko: I am afraid miaka might eat us if she dosent get her food!  
  
***everybody stares at maika sleeping***  
  
nuriko: *pokes at tamahome* i-i-think he's...dead!  
  
kouji: good, at least he wont bug us!  
  
*Danielle leaps into kouji's arms*  
  
Danielle: I love you!   
  
Amy: Oh, god i knew this would be comin'... *sweatdrop*  
  
*Danielle and kouji gets all mushy*  
Amy: did ya hafta put that part in the fic?  
Danielle:yeah me and kouji make a great pair huh?  
Amy: what about tasuki?  
Danielle: gaa! i forgot about him!  
  
Hotohori: Does she do this often?  
  
Tasuki: *gets jelous*  
  
tamahome: *wakes up and sees danielle and kouji kissing and faints again*  
  
nuriko: Danielle! Kouji didya hafta scare tamahome!?  
  
**Danielle and kouji nodds**  
  
***everyone sweatdrops***  
  
Danielle: *shrugs and continues*  
  
**chichiri covers chiriko's eyes**  
  
A: again!? didya hafta do that again!?  
D:nodds  
  
Chichiri: getta room!  
  
kouji: where?  
  
chichiri: good point no da  
  
Danielle: o.k. i'll stop *sighs*  
  
tasuki: *still jealous*  
  
amy: awwww... tasuki's jelous!  
  
Danielle: really? i didnt forget about you my red headed bandit! *sits on his lap and start to kiss*  
  
hotohori: i thought tasuki hated women...  
  
amy: we changed him...  
  
Danielle: i REALLY like this fic!  
amy: when's hotohori and my turn!?  
Danielle: later...  
  
miaka: *wakes up* GAAAA! *sees danielle and tasuki*  
  
danielle: shutup cant you see i am busy!  
  
maika: oh, i wasent screaming at you, i noticed i have no FOOD!  
  
chriko: uh oh  
  
nuriko: ditto  
  
Amy: We do hafta do something about food....how about tamahome *thinks of all the different foods that can be made out of him*  
  
chichiri: *stares at the "coming back to life" tamahome  
  
tamahome: why are all of u staring at me??  
  
Amy: lets eat him! *starts chasing him*  
  
hotohori: thats my girl!  
  
miaka: No wait! he is mine! dont eat hiiiim!  
  
amy: *grabs hotohori's sword and chases tamahome with it*  
  
Amy: can we call it a beatiful sword  
Danielle: now you are obsessed  
  
amy: *grabs hotohori's BEAUTIFUL sword and chases tamahome with it*  
  
danielle: happy?  
amy: hell yeah!  
Miaka: *runs out of breath* i am huuungry!  
  
hotohori: i can't belive i use to love her! u even asked to marry her!  
  
amy: *stops chasing tamahome* u really mean it!? *hugs hotohori and starts to kiss*  
  
amy: YESSSSS!  
  
danielle: yeah amy!  
  
kouji: awwwww.... so cute  
  
kouji: i agree  
  
kouji: yeah really  
  
kouji: are u being sarcastic?  
  
kouji: yeah  
  
Danielle: i love it when u talk to yourself! thats so kawaii!  
  
tasuki: NANI!? YA KIDDIN' ME!!!!  
  
danielle: no, i love u for ur cuteness, ur fan, ur hair, ur...  
  
nuriko: everything?  
  
Danielle: Damn straight!  
  
kouji: whadda 'bout me?  
  
danielle: the same!  
  
kouji:really?  
danielle: i got 2 guuuys!  
amy: well, i got hotohooori!  
  
chiriko: can we stop this romance thing?  
  
chichiri: its a beatiful thing! no da  
  
chiriko: your not being serious are you?  
  
chichiri: what do u think!?  
  
chiriko: just making suuure  
  
**amy and hotohori stops**  
amy: nooooo...  
danielle: well, it cant go on forever!  
amy: damn  
  
miaka: o.k since u 2 stopped lets play truth or dare until mitsukake comes back!  
  
Tasuki: no no! anything but that! i am NOT gonna plat that ****n' game!  
  
Danielle:...  
  
maika: OKAY! i choose...HOTOHORI!  
  
hotohori: whhy? ok, fine! truth!  
  
maika: who do u love more, me or AMY!  
  
hotohori: amy, she is much better looking and she won't try to eat me if she gets too hungry!  
  
maika: *sniff*  
  
tamahome: you always have me...  
  
miaka: yeah...  
amy: TAKE THAT MIAKA!  
danielle: what about houki?  
amy: i killed her  
danielle: i am so proud Amy is my friend  
  
Nuriko: NO! HOTOHORI IS MINE!  
  
Amy: shut up! your a guy,remember!? *sticks out tounge*  
  
Nuriko: i hate this game!  
  
Hotohori: ok, lets get this game over with! i choose danielle!  
  
Danielle: uhhhh... dare!  
  
Hotohori: i dare you to...kiss chichiri for 4 minutes!  
  
**kouji and tasuki are mad**  
  
Danielle: NOW THATS HARSH!  
  
**nuriko and amy are fighting and trying to kill each other**  
  
chichiri: tasuki, kouji, is she a good kisser?  
  
**both of them nodds**  
  
Amy: whats going on? *choking nuriko*  
  
Danielle: i hafta kiss chichiri!   
  
miaka: for 4 minutes!   
  
amy: chichiri's a bishonen! be happy my boyfriend didnt give you chiriko!  
danielle: *sigh* 3 guys woo hoo!  
amy: u didnt hear me did you?  
  
danielle: *kicks maika*  
  
amy: that looks like fun!  
  
danielle: care to join?  
  
tamahome: *runs over protecting miaka and ends up getting his face smashed in*  
  
danielle: ok lets go chichiri!  
  
chichiri: daaaa *takes off mask*  
  
**danielle and chichiri kisses**  
  
Chiriko: ewwwwww  
  
Amy: chiriko, you dont know how nice it feels when u kiss a cute guy...  
  
chiriko: i dont wanna know!  
danielle: why dosent he wanna know!?  
amy: cause he is a guy!  
danielle: how can u tell!  
amy: danielle...  
danielle: that was a joke!  
  
**danielle and chichiri stop**  
  
Chichiri: that was nice!  
  
Danielle: *bows*  
  
**kouji and tasuki growls**  
  
Danielle: o.k. i choose... tamahome!  
  
tamahome: GIMME YOUR WORST!  
  
danielle: really?  
  
amy: i thought he should know by now!  
danielle: his brain probably caught on fire from all those "lekka shinnen's"  
amy: riiiiight  
  
Danielle: i dare you to let tasuki fry you as many time as he wants!  
  
tasuki: YEAH! remind me to give ya a reward later! commere ya...  
  
tamahome: help  
  
**tasuki fries him agian, and agian, and agian, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and agian, and again, and again**  
  
Amy: u can stop now, its getting hot in here...  
  
tasuki: okay...*leaves the crispy tamahome behind*  
  
Danielle: thats my violent boy!  
  
kouji: great job tasuki!  
  
kouji: only if he did it a lil' bit longer then tamahome will be extra crispy!  
  
kouji: yeah, your right kouji!  
  
danielle: KAWAII!  
  
amy: you pick out the strangest guys...  
  
danielle: like yours isnt!  
  
amy: your right!  
  
danielle: oh, yeah...  
danielle: my guys arent strange!  
amy: ha! one of em talks to himself and accually answers! and the other one dosent like milk cause his mom had big jugs...!  
danielle: sooooo!?  
amy: and...  
Danielle: no more!  
amy: i only did 2!  
Danielle: thats too many!  
  
tamahome: okay! i choose nuriko! *falls down into a pile of ashes*  
  
nuriko: truth!  
  
tamahome: we all think u and tomo would make a perfect couple! whould you ever hook up with him?  
  
nuriko: nooooo!   
  
amy: he is a bishie without the makeup here *shows a pic*  
  
nuriko: wow... *takes pic and licks it*  
  
amy: i think thats a yes!  
  
Amy:Tomo is a cackeling queer!  
Danielle:All the more reason for them to get together!  
Amy:True...  
  
nuriko: uhhh...chiriko  
  
chiriko: what? uhh...truth  
  
nuriko: who would u sleep with in the whole world?  
  
chiriko: *turns red* amy and danielle...  
  
kouji, hotohori, and tasuki: NANI!!!!!???  
**kouji and hotohori chases chiriko with swords and tasuki chases him with his fan**  
  
maika: i guess this game is over...  
  
chichiri: good... how da hell did we start playing this game any way? no da ^.^  
  
Amy: don't know *stares at hotohori chasing chiriko*  
  
danielle: OKAY U GUYS! YOU DONT HAFTA KILL HIM!  
  
**they stop and shrug**  
**chiriko stops but slams into a cabnit and tons of canned food with no labels fall out**  
  
maika: WOW!  
**chiriko is lying on the floor @.@**  
  
Miaka: YAY! FOOD I AM SAVED!  
  
Hotohori: what about us?  
  
Miaka: who cares about you! its for me! anywayz u were being mean to me :P  
  
**sweatdrop**  
  
chichiri: gawd, maika...WE NEED A CAN OPENER! no da!  
  
Nuriko: we could always use Tasuki's fangs! *evil grin*  
  
tasuki: what the hell!?  
  
**nuriko starts chasing him with rope**  
  
Danielle: STOP!  
  
nuriko: what????  
  
Danielle: if you dont stop i'll slice you in half! *pulls out her trusty sword*  
  
Amy: you have a sword?  
danielle: YEAH! how else will i kill nuriko?  
Amy: lotsa ways...  
Danielle: ehhh...still swords are kewl!  
Amy: i want one!!!  
  
amy: yeah, Danielle's my bestest friend and if u touch one of her guys i'll kill ya! *pulls out an extra kewl sword*  
  
amy: thats more like it!  
  
nuriko: ack! okay okay i'll stop!  
  
kouji: feeling violent again danielle?  
  
danielle: yep!  
  
**everyone sighs**  
  
chiriko: *gets up feeling dizzy* my heeeaaaad hurts! *falls over*  
  
amy: he's not gonna be in da fic for a while!  
danielle: he's to young anywayz...  
amy: what does that mean?  
Danielle: you'll see! you'll see...  
amy:ohhhh!  
  
chirhiri: maybe maika's head'll be thick enough ta work no da!  
  
Danielle: I always thought u were the 2nd smartest one chichiri!  
  
amy: shall we?  
  
Danielle: you first  
  
amy: no no i insist!  
  
amy: we sound like the bestest friends here!  
Danielle: isnt friendship the most wonderfulest thing!  
  
Danielle: lets go!  
**chases miaka around the room**  
Maika: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
**amy and danielle are havin' a ball**  
  
tamahome: STOP IT! *runs in front of amy and danielle and ends up getting his face smashed in...again...*  
  
amy: poor tamahome, he has been picked on alot in the fic  
danielle: amy, that dosent sound like you!  
amy: I was kidding!  
  
Danielle: sorry tamahome, but stop protecting that fatty!  
  
amy: fatty?  
danielle: i wanna keep the swearing down!  
amy: how down?  
Danielle: well, i would be calling her this !*%#'n *@!$%!  
amy: thats not too bad  
danielle: i wasent done...  
amy: oh  
  
amy: yeah! move outta our way!   
  
tamahome: why do u wanna kill maika!?  
  
Danielle/amy: lotsa reasons *hands tamahome a 20 page list*  
  
tamahome: okaaay, lets um... not kill her ok?  
  
Danielle/amy: okay....  
  
amy: we'll get ya later!  
  
Danielle: we know where you sleep!  
  
nuriko: *sigh* why cant they ever get along with miaka?  
  
kouji: lotsa reasons! *hands her the 20 page list*  
  
nuriko: oh  
  
hotohori: what can we do now!?  
  
amy: i have an idea *gets all googly eyed*  
  
amy: i dont wanna have googly eyes!  
danielle: fine! fish eyed!  
amy: fine! googly eyed!  
  
hotohori: oka-  
  
nuriko: STOP!  
  
amy: what! all i wanted to do was express my love to hoto-chan!  
  
nuriko: theres a 13 year old here!  
  
amy: uhh...he looks dead to me...  
  
tasuki: your jealous! JEALOUS! hahahahahaha! and your a guy! you should be goin' after girl! ya fag!  
  
amy: you are so cool tasuki!  
  
tasuki: no shit!  
  
amy: what about the no swearing?  
danielle: changed the rules  
  
kouji: i think there is gonna be a bloodly fight gonna go on!  
  
kouji: ya think?  
  
kouji: damn straight!  
  
kouji: who do u think is gonna win?  
  
kouji: amy...  
  
danielle: KAWAII!  
  
chichiri: would ya stop saying kawaii every frikin' time he talk ta himself no da!?  
  
danielle: if u were a girl you'd understand!  
  
chichiri: uhhh...even if i was i wouldnt understand!  
  
Danielle: okay, i would of killed ya but your my 3rd fav character! so i wont!  
  
chichiri: your so nice!  
  
amy: BUT HOTOHORI IS MINE YA QUEER!  
  
nuriko: I FOUND HIM FIRST!  
  
amy: WELL,IF YOU WERE A GIRL YOU MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE!  
  
nuriko: WELL HE LOVES ME ANYWAY!  
  
**hotohori sneezes**  
  
amy:hell no! *amy leaps up and kisses hotohori*  
  
nuriko: *gets all red*  
  
tasuki: *craking up with laughter*  
  
kouji: uh ohhhh  
  
danielle: *danielle grabs a club outta nowhere* here  
  
amy: but i have a sword!  
  
danielle: *whispers* nuriko's super strong,remember  
  
amy: ohhhhh!  
  
hotohori: i have 2 girls goin' after me! greeeaaat!  
  
maika: *snuggles up next to tamahome* i am scared!  
  
nuriko: come on! bring it on!  
  
tasuki: *still laughing*  
  
Danielle: amy is gonna win, if she is fighting for hotohori she'll definitaly win!  
  
kouji: if she doesn't?  
  
danielle: i'll kill nuriko myself!  
  
kouji: riiiight  
  
danielle: leaps in the fight  
  
amy: yay! help!  
  
danielle: of course,i'm your best friend!  
  
amy: awwwww  
danielle: i can only tell the truth!  
amy: HUG!  
danielle: HUG!  
  
tamahome: i still dont get girls...  
  
hotohori: the only one i understand is amy...-_-'  
  
danielle: really? she is my best friend and i still don't understand her!  
  
Amy:Hey!  
Danielle: hey its true! sometimes! dont kill meee!  
  
hotohori: well...fine! i dont just a lil' bit!  
  
danielle: thats better! *danielle gets her sword ready*  
  
Danielle: lets grrr together!  
amy & danielle: grrr  
  
**tasuki, tamahome, hotohori, and kouji start doing cheerleadin poses**  
  
tasuki, tamahome, hotohori, and kouji: GOOOOO AMY AND DANIELLE! YOU CAN KICK NURIKO'S ASS AND DUMP HER IN DA TRASH!  
  
Amy:Wow,it rymes!  
Danielle:I thought of it in my daydreams  
Amy:...  
  
**Danielle walks out of the fight cause it was getting very violent**  
  
amy: arrrrggggg rar rooooar snarl!   
  
danielle: what the hell was that?  
amy: my war cry  
  
danielle: gets cat ears and a tail and searches through the stuff that fell out =^._.^=* neow?  
  
tasuki: as soon 's mitsu comes back i'm gonna get drunk 'n forget all 'bout this shit that has happened to us...  
  
kouji: i'm gonna join ya...  
  
danielle: hey! found somethin'!!!!  
  
kouji/tasuki: WHAT!? *gets all excited hoping it might be beer*  
  
danielle: its fuzzy...  
  
tasuki: is beer fuzzy?  
  
kouji: last time i checked...no  
  
danielle: a... PIKACHU!  
  
pikachu: pika!  
  
**everyone sweatdrops**  
  
pikachu: since you freed me i shall grant you one wish...  
  
danielle: kewl!  
  
tasuki: wish fer some sake!  
  
kouji: yeah!  
  
nuriko: wish that i was a woman!  
  
miaka: wish for a can opener!  
  
amy: wish that nuriko will be gone!  
  
hotohori: wish that mitsukake would come back!  
  
danielle: i wish... i had more wishes!  
  
amy: wow...that was smart...  
  
danielle: i know... *shocked*  
  
pikachu: thou can only wish for one wish  
  
danielle: that was one wish!  
  
pikachu: uuuhhh...fine! thou now has 4 wishes  
  
danielle: i wish... i had alot of beer  
* *beer pops up**  
danielle: have fun!  
  
tasuki/kouji: oh yeah!  
  
danielle: i wish nuriko whould forget about hotohori and tomo was here with NO makeup!  
  
**tomo pops up**  
  
nuriko: yeah baby!  
  
danielle: wish for a can opener...  
  
**canopener pops up**  
  
danielle: and i wish i could have both tasuki and kouji!  
  
pikachu: thou has used up all of thou wishes *dissapers in a flash*  
  
miaka: why didnt you wish us outta here?  
  
danielle: *giggles* *grabs the can opener* here, you can have the can opener...  
  
amy: DANIELLE! QUIT BEIN' SO NICE!  
  
miaka: *runs over and opens a can. green liquid was inide so she drank it* ahhhggg! *falls down*  
  
tamahome: miaka?  
  
maika: *twitch*  
  
tamahome: miaka?  
  
miaka: *twitch*  
  
tamahome: miaka?  
  
miaka: *twitch*  
  
tamahome: yeeessss!  
  
amy: that wasent very nice  
danielle: i am a bad girl *says in a sweedish tough "helga" girl voice*  
  
**tasuki/kouji already drank 5 beers**  
  
tasuki: *hic* dis 's da life *hic*  
  
kouji: *hic* ya said it bro  
  
tasuki: wanna *hic* join us danielle?  
  
danielle: errr... nah  
  
kouji: *hic theres enough fer ya danielle  
  
danielle: okay maybe one...  
  
**kouji hands danielle some sake**  
  
danielle: ohhh! this tastes good!  
  
tasuki: it tastes different from all the others we'v had *hic*  
  
kouji: join us you guys!  
  
hotohori: *sigh* what the hell! i am on my day off!  
  
nuriko: *in the corner with tomo being VERY busy*  
  
chichiri: okay!  
  
chiriko: @.@ *still on the ground*  
  
miaka: @.@  
  
tamahome: i am finnally on my break from saving miaka's ass all the time so let me in!  
  
danielle: i thought you'd never say that!  
  
amy: *cheers for tamahome*  
  
tamahome: i do love her but... *sigh*  
  
amy: yay!  
  
amy: is this the to young part  
danielle: yep...what will he do when we get drunk?  
amy: *shrugs* i thought it was something else  
danielle: like wh- ohhhh!  
  
amy: ohhh! this does tastes good! :d yumm  
  
hotohori: this is the best!  
  
danielle: i fell in love with the pikachu!  
  
**tasuki and kouji stares at danielle**  
  
danielle: that was a joke...  
  
tasuki: ohhhhh... we knew that didnt we kouji...  
  
kouji: yesh... how about you kouji?  
  
kouji: i knew that...yep... how about you kouji?  
  
kouji: i knew it all along...how about you kouji?  
  
tasuki: would ya shut the hell up!?  
  
danielle: KAWAII!  
  
tasuki: i pick out the weirdest friends...  
  
amy: ya sure do!  
  
danielle: :( grrrr...  
  
***5 HOURS LATER***  
  
Danielle: *hic!* mmmm i could have one more!  
  
amy: thats yer *hic* 20th one!  
  
tasuki: its *hic* my 30th!  
  
kouji: NEW RECO-*hic* RECORD!  
  
tasuki: *stands up and starts waving his hands in the air like he won the gold medal at the olympics*  
  
hotohori: and da crowd goes wild!  
  
chichiri: touch doooown no da!  
  
amy: chichirios! i *hic* thought of a name fer ya!   
  
chichiri: i love it! *hic*  
  
chiriko: is that all your gonna do?  
  
danielle: your awake?  
  
chiriko: for the past 4 hours!  
  
hotohori/kouji: 'N THE CROWD GOES WILD *hic*  
  
**nuriko and tomo still busy!**  
  
tamahome: wheres my maika-poo-poo?  
  
amy: still...dead  
  
tamahome: but i wanna dance!  
  
amy: dance wit meee!  
  
**amy and tamahome do the tango**  
  
hotohori: she is soooo *hic* talented...  
  
**Door opens**  
  
mitsukake: I am bac- what the hell? *sees the mess*  
  
danielle: back alrea-*hic* the part-ay already started! *hic*  
  
mitsukake: IT STOPPED SNOWING 3 HOURS AGO!  
  
tasuki: it did? *tilts head*  
  
amy: *still doing the tango with tamahome*  
  
chichiri: danielle found a magic pika-*hic*-chu! an' she gave us lotsa sake 'n i feel *hic* fuzzy inside! no da  
  
mitsukake: maybe i shouldn't have come back... *walks out*  
  
everyone: LETS HAVE A PART-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *HIC!*  
  
THE VERY KEWL END! ^_~  
  
by, danielle and amy 2 best friends that have weird minds!  
  
ps~ these char. dont belong to me only me and me (danielle and amy) so dont sue! i am to young to diiiiiieeeee!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
